The World of the Supernatural
by samcarter34
Summary: Vampire, and Werewolf. The two species have been at war with one another for millennia, a never ending blood feud that will only be satisfied with the destruction of the one of the sides. Enter this world, and learn not only of the war, but also of the day-to-day lives of the vampires, and the werewolves


**Vampire/Akhkharu**

The vampires are an ancient immortal race of hemovores. It is unknown how their race originated, as the only vampires who could possibly know are the Elders, and they refuse to tell. There are two different kinds of vampires; Pureborns and Turned vampires. Pureborn vampires are the offspring of two different vampires, and as such were never human. Turned vampires were once human, and became a vampire via another vampire. The further away a Turned Vampire is generation wise from the Pureborn that originated their bloodline, the weaker they are. In contrast, Pureborns are born with the strength of their eldest parent. All vampires strengthen with age. Among vampiric kind, the term Vampire only refers to the aristocrat-like members that form the 'house proper' of their society. The members of the vampiric military, their strong right arm and their iron fist, are called Akhkharu. The Akhkharu are not a separate species, but the difference in name is a physical sign of the dissention between the two groups. The Elders are technically both, as they forged both parts of society. While the Elders deal with matters that affect the race as a whole, Regents, who are a representative of the Elders, and are technically supposed to speak with the voice of the Elders, manage the various holds. The size of the holds varies depending on the country, but with countries such as the United States, where territory is already divided, the holds tend to follow the provinces (or states in the case of the U.S.) Vampire-kind are at war with the werewolves, and the war has been raging for millennia. In truth, no one really knows how the war started, and no one cares anymore. There is too much bad blood, both literal and figurative, between the species, that even if they found out it was all a misunderstanding and they could all have been allies, the war would continue. The war was once solidly in the favour of the vampires, due to the deadly military skill of the Akhkharu, however lately the werewolves have been regrouping, and focusing more on turning people who already possess military skill. This combined with the growing tension between the Vampire and Akhkharu, has caused some serious blows to the vampires, though notably very very few of them have been Akhkharu.

**Vampire**

The Vampires (not to be confused with vampire; the word 'outsider' species use to describe the race as a whole) are a group of bureaucrats and politicians, and form up the 'house proper'. Several of them make up the ruling class, acting as Regents in the absence of the Elders. Most of them just lounge around the Hold capitals and have fun, doing whatever suits there fancy, whether doing drugs (They still get high, but their bodies completely destroy the drug, preventing addiction) to having sex (making sure to either glamour or kill the humans after [preferably glamour] as it is illegal for a human to know of them). Vampires' job in the coven is to make deals with humans, whether friendly or threatening, to make sure that the human don't become aware of vampiric existence, and to gain their hold more influence over the world, both mortal and immortal. The society of the Vampires is one of competition though, while the status of Pureborn over turned is firmly set, there is still much room for rising above one's current status, and Vampires are constantly fighting amongst each other for power. The Vampires have a disdaining view of the Akhkharu, viewing them as hapless brutes and trigger-happy fools. They do not say anything directly to their faces, but the manner with which they speak says it all. Several times members of both parties have noted that if it were not for the fact that both Vampire and Akhkharu were loyal to the Elders, the two sides would have separated long ago. Vampires tend to dress in high-class clothing, mosly of darker colors.

*Notable Members

Elijah: A Pureborn vampire and Regent of the New York hold. Elijah is one of the few Vampires that the Akhkharu respect. They respect him due to the fact that he recognizes how important they are to the survival of the vampires. He does have his prejudices, but he is skilled at keeping them contained, acting as unbias as he possibly can when dealing with his 'battle-ready cousins'. Elijah is the son of the Elder Viktor, and as such is an incredibly powerful vampire, and has garnered himself come fame. Elijah's compassion and willingness to compromise with the Akhkharu is due to the fact that his younger brother Kol is one of the Akhkharu elite, and Elijah is not willing to lose him, even if it means going against the regular method of dealing with things.

Caroline: A physically 18 year old, but in truth 400-year-old vampire turned by Elijah himself. Her human father forced Caroline into prostitution, and one of the clients would have killed her had Elijah not saved her. Elijah taught Caroline his views on dealing with the politics of the vampire world, causing Caroline to be the only vampire in the New York hold, and one of the few in the world, to not only respect the Akhkharu, but grow to become friends with several of them. She is a rather kind-hearted individual, though she is not afraid to speak up against something she believes is wrong, a fire that has earned her the respect of the Elders themselves. As a vampire turned directly by a Pureborn, Caroline's abilities are at a higher level than a lower generation vampire her age.

**Akhkharu**

The Akhkharu are the military might of vampire race. Originally a combination of Pureborns and human armies loyal to the Elders, the Akhkharu exist solely to protect the vampire race, and to destroy its enemies. Lately, they have also gained the duty of enforcing the deals and threats made by the Vampires towards the humans. The Akhkharu are a brotherhood, with ever member extremely loyal to each other. Unlike the Vampires, the hierarchy of the Akhkharu is extremely set, with no room for vying for power, yet it is also very relaxed, there is no animosity between superiors and subordinates. The main mission of the Akhkharu has been to wipe out the werewolves, and finally end the war. The Akhkharu despise Vampires (with small, specific, isolated exceptions) viewing them as corrupt, power-hungry, hedonistic, degenerate and all around useless. It is only their loyalty to the Elders that keep them bound to the 'house proper'. Akhkharu are outsiders, they have separate quarters, and living areas than the Vampires, and they prefer it that way. Unlike the Vampires, who prefer wearing high-class clothing, Akhkharu wear plain clothing, due to them having to blend into society. All Akhkharu must be well versed in both long-range and close combat weaponry. There are an elite class of Akhkharu that are referred to as reapers by the rest of them, a reference to the armour they wore during the medieval times. The reapers are typically put in charge of Akhkharu cells, and protect the Elders and Regents whenever they are put in a position of vulnerability, (more as a show than anything in the case of the Elders, as all three are more than capable of defending themselves)

*Notable members

Kol: Pureborn son of Viktor and Elijah's younger brother, Kol is a 'reaper' an Akhkharu elite and the leader of the New York Akhkharu cell. Despite his overwhelming power, Kol is a very laid back person, often joking around and having fun with his 'brothers and sisters' (Akhkharu consider themselves family). However, like all Akhkharu, when on the job, he is dead serious, and a cold-blooded killer. Kol does not have the best relationship with Elijah, due to the fact that Elijah is a Vampire and Kol is an Akhkharu, however he does respect his brother, and recognizes how important Elijah is in keeping the peace between the two parties. Kol normally instructs his underlings to put up with the 'arrogance' of the Vampires, as they are necessary, though he does participate in mocking them with the other Akhkharu in their living areas. He does have a certain liking to Caroline though, seeing her as a little sister-type figure. It was Kol that found the two Salvatore brothers in 1864, buried in the rubble of their house after the werewolf George Lockwood destroyed it, and he who turned them. He barely admits his relation to Stefan though, disliking that he became a Vampire. However, he has an almost brother-like relationship with Damon, the two often trading banter and making jokes.

Damon Salvatore: Born in the town of Mystic Falls in 1864, Damon's life was anything but easy. As the oldest child, Damon was constantly expected to be the responsible one, despite the fact that Stefan had a personality much more fitting towards that. Damon cared deeply for his mother, and never truly forgave Stefan for her dying giving birth to him. When Damon was about twenty, another member of the town, George Lockwood, began behaving strangely, then, during the first night of the Full Moon of the month of January, Damon witnessed George turn into a raging monster. George threw Damon into his family's house, and then destroyed it, killing his father and gravely injuring him and his brother. The Akhkharu Kol, who turned them into vampires, saved Damon and Stefan. Damon quickly found the life of the Akhkharu much more to his likely, desiring vengeance for the destruction of his family's home, and the murder of his father. Damon's already rocky relationship with Stefan deteriorated even further after Stefan joined the Vampires. However, Damon found a new brother in the Pureborn Kol. The two of them quickly became best friends, though a casual observer might not find this so if listening to their banter. The two of them are always sent out on missions together, and know each others moves without speaking

**Elders**

Viktor, Markus, and Amelia they are the three oldest vampires in existence. They are separated from Vampire and Akhkharu due to the fact that they are both, and therefore neither. They are all Pureborn, though they do not say how they came to be. They deal with matters that affect the race as a whole, leaving day-to-day affairs in the hands of their Regents. In order to prevent conflicts between them, they take turns ruling. One century per Elder, while the other two go into hibernation. The Elders are based in the Vatican (they chose it because of the irony). Each one of them is highly authoritative, and demands the complete loyalty of their kind.

Powers/Abilites:

*Note: All vampiric abilities increase in power with age, however turned vampires further away from the Pureborn that started their bloodline will be weaker starting out than vampires closer to the Pureborn. Controversially, Pureborns are born with the power of their oldest parent, and so each generation is stronger than the last. However, Pureborns are extremely rare.

Heightened Senses: vampires can see/smell/hear etc. to a far greater degree than humans can.

Super Strength: vampires are far stronger than humans, some Akhkharu have been shown to stop cars with brute strength.

Super Speed: vampires are extremely fast, the older Akhkharu are actually sometimes miskaten for teleporting

Heightened Reflexes: vampire react to events far quicker than humans.

Danger Sense: vampire instinctively know when they are being targeted, and how best to react, this ability is of major use to the Akhkharu when hunting werewolves.

Resilince/Healing Factor: It takes a lot of damage to harm a vampire, and they are capable of rapidly healing. These abilities are also what allows them to jump from great heights and remain unharmed.

Biological Immortalilty: vampires cease to age the moment they are bitten, and cannot die of natural causes, their cells are capable of regenerating themselves, and they are immune to disease. Pureborns rapidly age to adulthood, then their aging freezes.

Glamour: A form of mental control vampires can use on humans. It doesn't make humans do things (Mind control) but instead makes them disconnect from reality, making them much more pliable, and making them believe it is all a dream, one that they will forget. If used multiple times, the brain of the human will adapt, making them immune. Some humans are naturally immune. In order for it to work, the human must ingest the blood of a vampire.

Blood Memories: vampires can look into the memories of other beings by drinking their blood, however special training must be taken in order to be able to make the thought coherent. Experiencing chaotic memories is seen as invigorating though, and one of the reasons Vampires prefer to drink right from the vein of a human is to experience these*. The blood must be right from the vein or it will not work.

Transformation: vampires are capable of transforming into a more stereotypically vampiric state, their fangs protrude, their eyes turn color (sulphuric yellow for turned vampires, electric blue for Pureborns) and their nails grow into claws

Vampire bite: The bite of a vampire can kill a werewolf

Weaknesses:

Bloodlust: It is difficult for young vampires to control their hunger

Heart Damage: If sufficient damage is done to the heart, then the vampire will die.

Decapitation: vampires need a head

Sunlight: The great Achilles-Heal of the vampires; they are allergic to ultraviolet. It does not have to be sunlight, any ultraviolet will greatly burn and potentially kill them. This did not used to be a problem, as the vampires simply remained indoors during the day, letting their human servants do their work, but has now become more perilous as werewolves have started using ultraviolet ammunition to better combat vampire. When turned vampires burn due to this, the fire is typical yellow-orange, when a Pureborn burns, the fire is blue.

Sufficient Damage: If sufficient damage is done to a vampire, they will die, but it takes a lot.

Werewolf bite: The bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire.

*Memories can also be shared between to vampires, however with the exception of the awakening ceremony, feeding on another vampire is only something done between life-bonded mates, any other scenarios are taboo.

Werewolf/Lycan:

Werewolves are the sister species to vampires, though they despise being compared to them. Werewolves are capable of transforming into a wolf/human hybrid monster. In ancient times, werewolves were divided into packs, and each pack was very competitive with one another, however in recent times the amount of lives lost due to the Akhkharu has caused the packs to ban together to survive. This causes tensions due to various alphas being together, but they manage to get along. Similar to the difference between vampire and Vampire, there is a difference between a werewolf and a Werewolf. Werewolves are turned werewolves, originally humans that became what they are from the bite of another, whereas werewolves are the generic name for the species. In addition to Werewolves, there are Lycans. Lycans are similar to Pureborns, in that they were born, not made. Packs are not as rigid in terms of hierarchy as the Holds, there are various alphas who form a council, and everyone else is equal. The werewolves have begun to take desperate measure in their efforts to win the war, they care less and less about public appearances, and having begun research into ways of better fighting their foes, the most successful of which is the UV rounds, however the vampires countered with silver dust rounds, putting silver particles right into the bloodstream. Amongst the pack, Lycans are viewed not as superiors, but as 'older siblings' who help the Werewolves through the years where they have to transform. Their kind is bound to the moon, their abilities at their peak on the full moon, and diminished on the new moon. As such, the call the full moon they're 'blessed mother', and the new moon they're 'cursed father'.

Alphas:

In the ancient times, Alphas were the leaders of the Packs. They were fierce rivals with one another, though they generally got along. Their rivalry makes coexisting difficult, but they manage out of necessity. They form a council, which big decisions are made after lengthy debate. Smaller decisions though, can be made by one Alpha alone, provided it affects their pack alone. The attire of the Alphas change depending on the Alpha in question.

*Notable members

Klaus: One of the Alphas, and the most battle hungry one. Klaus is a Lycan, who lost his younger brother in a battle with the Pureborn vampire Mikael. Still holding a grudge, Klaus desperately wants to 'watch every vampire burn in agony'.

Tyler Lockwood: A young Lycan, who lived his first few years as a human, his parents secretly giving him an enzyme to stall the transformation, that is, until Klaus came. Tyler quickly found himself thrown into a millennia old war, with absolutely no idea if he wants to be on the side he's on. He has no real choice though, as the Akhkharu hunt him simply because of what he his, they don't care who he is. Tyler has found himself simply trying to survive.

Powers/Abilites:

*Note: Like vampires, their abilities increase with age.

Transformation: werewolves can transform into their monster form. When transformed, they are about six feet tall, and extremely muscular. They have fur on their faces, arms, legs and on the middle of their backs. Their fur is usually black, though other colors do appear, usually in Lycans. Lycans are born with the ability to control their transformation, and it is painless, whereas Werewolves must learn how and adapt to the pain.

Senses: werewolf senses are even greater than those of vampires; they are capable of telling exactly what happened in an area over a month ago, in chronological order, based solely off of scent (they're greatest sense). The others are less developed, but still far beyond human.

Strength: Like vampires, werewolves have strength far beyond humans.

Speed: Like vampires, werewolves have speed far beyond humans.

Resilince/Healing Factor: It takes a lot of damage to harm a werewolf and they are capable of rapidly healing. These abilities are also what allows them to jump from great heights and remain unharmed.

Biological Immortalilty: werewolves cease to age the moment they are bitten, and cannot die of natural causes, their cells are capable of regenerating themselves, and they are immune to disease. Lycans rapidly age to adulthood, and then their aging freezes.

Wolf Pheromone: werewolves can release a chemical trigger that causes humans to become wary, without even realizing it. Only works in close range, it is used to intimidate.

Memory Transfer: Memories can be transferred from parent/sire, to child/sire

Werewolf Bite: a werewolf bite can kill a vampire

Weaknesses:

Silver: werewolves' Achilles-Heal. Silver doesn't burn like sunlight for vampires, but it shuts off their abilities, reducing them to sub-human standards, and greatly harms their mental strength. Akhkharu use this to kill them, as it makes their job much easier.

Transformation: Upon transforming, all werewolves are much more feral, acting on instinct rather than reason. For Werewolves, there is also the added problem of the pain of the transformation, which must be adapted to, and the unwillingness of transformation, every full moon until they learn how to control it.

Sufficient Damage: If damaged enough, a werewolf will die, however it takes a lot, unless silver is used against them

Decapitation: werewolves need a head

**So, what do you think? This is the background for a story idea I've been working on. It is a Vampire Diaries story, but there are quite a few Underworld aspects to it as well (I think Underworld is a great movies series) I want to know what you guys think of this though, so please give a review.**


End file.
